


Searching for Home

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Background Dousy, F/F, First Apartment, Fluff, Marvel Femslash Bingo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Kora and Piper are taking a big step and looking for a place to live together.
Relationships: Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)/Agent Piper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Searching for Home

**Author's Note:**

> Back with more Korper! This was written for the Quakerider Writing Guild's Valentine's flower challenge where I was given the gooseberry, symbolizing anticipation. I'm also filling my Marvel Femslash Bingo card prompt "First Apartment." Oh, and these two also fill the "we love them all" challenge from Agents of Challenges. Whew.

Kora was brimming with excitement. Finally, after a few years of being in this new timeline, she was beginning to feel settled. Beginning to have a real life.

Things had been strange, and adjusting to this time had been difficult at times. Kora had depended a lot on her sister to help her, and she had made friends with some of the other agents as well. She felt that she was probably closest to Sousa actually; being fellows persons out of time seemed to have bonded them.

And then there was Piper.

Kora hadn’t actually been too surprised by her feelings for Piper. After all, Kora had seen some of the timestream. She had seen so many possible futures for herself, and some of them had included Piper. Kora had still approached the idea of a relationship with some trepidation though.

Of course, Daisy had helped move things along. Actually, it was probably safer to say that Daisy had pushed them together, but Kora was grateful. Mostly.

Either way, here she was, ready to go look at apartments with Piper. It was a big moment for them.

Daisy had invited herself along, insisting they needed her help. Kora wasn’t sure she agreed, but Piper had just laughed and told Daisy to come.

Kora flipped through the papers Piper had given her as they drove to the first place. There was an overwhelming amount of information on those papers, and Kora wasn’t really sure what everything on there was. She listened as Piper and Daisy discussed floor plans and amenities, wondering if it would ever make sense to her.

They pulled up to the first place, a very tall building that seemed very modern. Piper looked at her.

“Are you ready to check it out?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be I guess.”

They all got out of the car and went into the lobby. Inside, it looked more like a fancy hotel than a place to live. The person behind the desk greeted them.

“May I help you?”

Piper took the lead. “Yes, we have an appointment to look at a unit. Piper and Kora.”

“Right, one moment please.” The person tapped on their keyboard. “Here you are. If you wait just a moment, our manager will come out and show you around.”

“Wow, this place is swanky,” Daisy said. “Are you sure you guys can afford it?”

“Well, it might be a bit of a stretch, but we could do it,” Piper said.

Kora looked around wide-eyed, unsure of the place. As they got the tour, Piper and Daisy chatted about how nice everything looked, and they were right. It did look amazing. But it didn’t really look like home.

Piper noticed that Kora was quieter than usual and pulled her aside as they looked at the actual unit. 

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” Kora said. “This place is really nice.”

“But?”

“But...I don’t know, it doesn’t feel like home.”

Piper took both Kora’s hands in hers. “Then it’s not the place for us. I want someplace that we’re both going to love being in. Together.”

Kora nodded. “Ok.”

They went to 3 more places that day, but nothing seemed to work for Kora. When pressed, all she could say was that it didn’t feel like home.

Kora was feeling a bit defeated when they returned back to the Lighthouse. Once again, Piper seemed to notice right away.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just thought this would be easier. I mean, we’re looking for an apartment, not some child.”

Piper raised her eyebrows. “Thinking about kids already?” She laughed at the panicked look on Kora’s face. “I’m just joking. We have plenty of time for that.”

“Still, you understand what I mean.”

“Yes, I do. But sometimes places just don’t feel right, and that’s ok. We’ll find the perfect place. I promise.”

The next day Kora spent some time looking for places herself. Finally, she found something that looked perfect. She printed out the relevant information and ran to Piper.

“I’ve found it! I’ve found the perfect place.”

Piper laughed and took the paper from her. She scanned over the page, then looked at Kora. “Are you sure about this?”

“Positive.”

“Ok, I’ll call them today.”

Kora’s anticipation kept building as they drove to the place. This time it was just Piper and her. Kora supposed that Piper understood how important this was and wanted it to be just the two of them.

They pulled up in front of a small house. Truthfully, it looked like it had seen better days, but to Kora it looked perfect. Piper knocked on the front door, and an older woman opened it. Kora grabbed Piper’s hand nervously.

“Hello?”

“Hi, we’re here about the apartment?” Piper said.

“Oh yes, come in.” The woman opened the front door wider and waved them in. They all sat down in a sunny room on some furniture covered in doilies.

“So,” the woman continued, “you’d like to live in my basement?”

Kora and Piper laughed. “My girlfriend fell in love with the place the minute she saw it,” Piper said.

The woman nodded slowly, taking them both in. “Well, I have to tell you that we’re not exactly in a fun, exciting neighborhood. You both look like fun, exciting people.”

Kora shook her head quickly. “Oh no, we’re pretty quiet actually. We work hard and definitely need our downtime.”

“Well that sounds good. Do you have any pets?”

“No,” Piper said. “Truthfully, we are sometimes required to travel for work, and we can be gone for extended periods. So not exactly the best time in our lives to have pets.”

“And what do you do for work?”

Piper and Kora looked at each other. “I’m in conflict management,” Piper said.

“Ummm, I work in...public relations?” Kora said.

“Well, why don’t we go look at the apartment.” The woman led them to a small door off the kitchen. “Now, this is an entrance from up here, but I never use it of course. I’m just required by law to have multiple exits out.” They walked down some narrow stairs to another door. “This is the actual door to your apartment.”

The apartment was exactly like what Kora had seen online. The woman gave them a short tour.

“Well, I’ll leave you two to look around. You can come upstairs when you’re done.”

Piper looked around them. “It’s pretty small.”

“Yeah, but do we need more room? We can fit a small table and some chairs so that a few people can visit. But other than that, I think this is plenty of space.”

“Kora, what is it that draws you so much to this place?”

Kora sat down on a small folding chair and looked around. “I don’t know, I just saw it online and knew it was perfect. Maybe it reminds me a little bit of Afterlife.”

“I thought you hated it there.”

“Maybe it reminded me a little bit of the parts of Afterlife that felt like home then. Piper, I’ve felt adrift since coming to this timeline. And I know you all have tried your best to help me, but I have yet to be someplace that really feels like home. But being here, in this place, witn you, I finally feel it.”

Piper came over and took Kora’s hands. “That may be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

Kora stood up and gave her girlfriend a kiss. “I say loads of nice things to you.” She looked around one more time. “So what do you say?”

“I say that I’ll be happy anywhere you are happy.”

“Perfect,” Kora said, smiling.

They went and talked to the owner, and it was agreed they’d come back in a week to sign the lease and pay deposits. A new kind of anticipation began to grow for Kora, the kind that came from starting a new life in a new home with the person you love. Boxing up her stuff was kind of anxiety inducing, but overall Kora felt very excited. 

Moving day came, and Daisy and Sousa came to help them move in. Kora felt a little anxious for her sister to see it.

“Looks like a very nice place,” Sousa said, a kind but expected response from him.

Daisy put a box down and circled slowly, looking around. Finally, she turned to Kora.

“I think it’s perfect for you two.”

Daisy and Kora weren’t very tactile siblings, but Kora couldn’t help but rush over and hug her sister. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Daisy and Sousa spent the day helping Kora and Piper get all moved in, but finally they left with promises of frequent dinners and movie nights.

When they left, Kora turned to Piper. “I guess it’s just the two of us now.”

A slow smile spread across Piper’s face. “I guess it is.”

In an instant they were together, mouth to mouth, bodies wrapping each other. Kora began to feel an entirely different kind of anticipation now. After a few frantic minutes, Piper whispered into Kora’s ear.

“Maybe we should take this to our bedroom?”

“Mmmm…’our bedroom’ has such a nice ring to it.” As she rushed with Piper to the bed, Kora’s last really coherent thought was that her past self would never have believed her current life. It was beyond anything she had ever imagined for herself (when she had allowed herself to think about it).

Life may not be perfect, but sharing a life with Piper was going to be pretty close to it.

  
  



End file.
